This document describes a novel method and system for acquiring three dimensional (3D) based survey, mapping and image data. In particular embodiments, this document describes self-positioning devices for mobile platforms and the methodology applied to the acquisition of 3D-based data for survey, mapping and modeling of an environment.
The advent of 3D laser scanners and similar technologies has enabled acquisition of accurate and detailed information about the 3D shape and characteristics of objects and environments. For many applications, such as scanning a building, manufacturing facility, processing plant, or underground mine, it is common practice for operators to manually position and operate a 3D scanning device. Manual operation includes placement of targets for registration and the physical transfer of the scanner from one location in an environment to another. Recent technological advances have reduced the time required to complete an individual scan to the point where the targeting procedures and relocation of the scanner represent a significant portion of the project's duration and cost. Furthermore, manual operation limits scanning in active or inhospitable environments.
This document describes a method and system that solves at least some of the issues discussed above, and/or other problems associated with the acquisition and analysis of large 3D based datasets.